Chimera Animas
Chimera Animas (キメラアニマ, Kimera Anima) are the names of the monsters the aliens create in Tokyo Mew Mew. In Mew Mew Power, the monsters are called Predasites. The jellyfish-like creatures used to make the Chimera are known as Infusers in Mew Mew Power. In the manga and the original anime, they are sometimes called Parasite Aliens. In the Playstation game (sometimes also in the anime), they are called Para Para for short. History Chimera Animas are monsters created by aliens Quiche, Pie, and Tart when they use small blob-shaped jellyfish-like parasites called Para Paras to merge with an animal (in the anime also with a plant, or a human spirit stolen from people) to make them monstrous and under their control. However, the Red Data Animals' DNA prevents any attack of the jellyfish-like parasites, so they can't become host of the parasite. When they are defeated by Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Retasu Midorikawa, Bu-Ling Huang, and Zakuro Fujiwara, their host reverts back to normal and Masha eats the Para Para. In the Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode manga, the Saint Rose Crusaders take over the remaining Chimera Anima in their plans for world domination. List of Chimera Anima Manga * Chimera Rat * Chimera Dog * Chimera Elephant * Chimera Giraffe * Chimera Lion * Chimera Hippopotamus * Chimera Deer * Chimera Gazelle * Chimera Crow * Chimera Cheetah * Chimera Hawk * Parasite Anima * Chimera Amoeba * Chimera Krill * Chimera Mantis * Dust Waiburn * Xenomoglin * Chimera Rabbit * Chimera Plant * Chimera Fish * Chimera Moths * Xeno Jelly Anime The Chimera Anima in the animes are sorted by animal, human spirit, plant, and other. Those created from human spirits are anime-exclusive: Animal Human Spirit When the Aliens steal the spirit of a person, they merge the spirit with a Para Para to form these humanoid Chimera Anima: Plant Most of the Plant Chimera Anima are created by Tart. Other The following either aren't made from an animal, human spirit, or a plant or there is no confirmation on what they were made from: Video Game These are the Chimera Animas that appear in the Tokyo Mew Mew Playstation game: International Name Changes (Manga) Name Changes (Anime) Gallery Chimera1.png Chimera Rat.png Chimera Rat 2.png TMMChimera_Anima.jpg card055.jpg Chimera dog.jpg card056.jpg Chimera-animal-tokyo-mew-mew-25527595-457-330.png Chimera lion.jpg card057.jpg Chimera black swan.jpg Chimera-animal-tokyo-mew-mew-25527592-472-341.png card058.jpg Chimera_bat.jpg card064.jpg Chimera crow.jpg Chimera amoeba.jpg Chimera-animal-tokyo-mew-mew-25527599-480-344.png Chimera small fish.jpg Chimera_cat.jpg Chimera-animal-tokyo-mew-mew-25527608-476-344.png Chimera-animal-tokyo-mew-mew-25527611-478-319.png Trivia *It is possible that the concept of Chimera Anima came from the Bagu; enemies of Hime Azumi from ''Tokyo Black Cat Girl''. *"Chimera Anima" was translated as Kirema Anima in TokyoPop's translation of the , and then into Chimera Anima during Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode, which may lead to confusion (see below). *Fansubs mistranslated the name as Chimera Animal. The correct translation to the katakana used in the original script, アニマ(A-ni-ma), is Anima, which is a Latin word that means 'soul'. Animal in katakana would've been written as アニマル(A-ni-ma-ru). Despite it being shown in written form in the anime, even in perfect English, it was still mistranslated. *The first volume of the manga omnibus(vol. 1 & 2), released by Kodansha, calls the monsters Chimera Animals but realized their mistake and correct it in later volumes, giving the correct name. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Game characters